


At The End [Podfic]

by kisahawklin



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Black Male Character, Character of Color, Community: ante_up_losers, First Time, Format: Streaming, M/M, Male Character of Color, Mexican Character, POV Character of Color, POV Male Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Slice of Life, Team Podfic, Team Roque
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With no one else in the world, Cougar and Roque turn toward each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The End [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moriavis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [At the End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/475321) by [Moriavis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis). 



[Download mp3 here.](http://soleta.net/kisa/podfic/At_The_End.mp3)  
Click the link to stream from the site if you don't see a player above. Right click/save as to download the mp3.

Art by zoronoa

Art by lady_krysis


End file.
